


On Top of Him

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, but reader does have a vagina, submissive!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: A normally quiet Kenma gets noisy and vocal when he's under you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 138





	On Top of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 7, 2016 to our tumblr. Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Nsfw Scenario where S/O with that loves being dominant causevthey get to see kenma squirm and beg and moan loudly, which is unexpected seeing how he's usually pretty quiet.

He still doesn’t quite understand how you manage to do it _every single time_. Kenma never wanted put in the effort—he’d rather just sit with your quietly while watching a movie or playing a video game—but somehow you always managed to top him looking ever so harmlessly as you did so.

And he’d be lying he if he said he didn’t secretly love it.

Clothes had already been carelessly tossed onto the floor, leaving nothing between yours and his bodies. You rolled your hips against his, eliciting a moan from the boy under you. You suddenly stopped, tilting your head to the side, a sly smile tugging at your lips.

“Do you like when I do that?” you asked, giving him another thrust for good measure.

“Y-yes,” he panted quietly.

“I like when you do that, Kenma,” you said. “I like when you moan and beg.” He clutched at your wrists, pulling you closer to him. Golden eyes remained fixed on yours, but even you could see the dark flickering of lust behind them. It was very rare that Kenma let you see that in him, but god did it ever turn you on even more when he did.

“(F/N), don’t tease me like this,” he grumbled.

“I have to get my kicks somehow,” you giggled into his neck, placing gentle kisses along it. You ran a hand down his torso, the delicate touch of your fingers causing him to writhe underneath you.

“(F/N),” he moaned again as your fingers made contact with his cock. “Make sure you do this properly.” God, if only Kenma could be this vocal outside of the bedroom! You gave him a reassuring pump and he squirmed and fidgeted underneath you, thrusting his hips towards yours. You simply hummed in response, continuing to work your hand up and down his shaft at an ever-quickening pace. His groaning grew louder and you found it increasingly difficult to not relish in it.

No, you needed him now more than anything.

You captured his lips into a kiss and slowed down your pace, much to his dismay. Settling yourself over him again, you gasped when he finally entered you. You locked eyes with Kenma once more, and thrusted against him at a steady pace.

“Please, (F/N),” he begged as your walls tightened around him. Heat pooled in your core and his words were only sending you overboard at this point. You knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. Kenma writhed again and you let out a moan as he sudden movement managed to hit you right in your sweet spot.

“Right there, Kenma,” you instructed almost breathlessly. He continued to pound into you there with unsteady timing according to your command. You were practically seeing stars with each thrust.

Kenma came with a shudder, filling your insides generously. But he wasn’t going to get away with it so easily. You still had to come too, after all. You continued to ride against him, even as he came down from his high, until soon enough you felt yourself come completely lose.

Panting and exhausted, you pulled away from him, the absence of his cock inside you leaving you empty in more ways than one. Kenma, who even as your boyfriend, was so distant most of the time. It wasn’t a secret that you enjoyed these romps regardless of who was on top because it meant, if anything, Kenma was being affectionate with you. You fell back onto the bed, reaching over onto his nightstand for tissues to clean the both of you up.

“I really do like it when you’re so submissive like that,” you said. “It’s a nice change from your usual disposition.”

He didn’t break his gaze from the ceiling. “I don’t mind it. You do most of the work anyway.”

You let out a sigh and a reluctant laugh before inching closer to him. He didn’t move closer to you in response, but he did wrap an arm around you while he closed his eyes. You could have sworn you saw his lips turn into a small smile too.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t secretly love it.


End file.
